Do You Like Killing Babies, Edward?
Halopro3Aloha *6:57Paige The Puffle HandlerHi *6:57Halopro3Pm *6:59Paige The Puffle HandlerPM *Hello there *Welcome to the Coffee Break Room! Please follow our policy. *7:11Paige The Puffle HandlerHi Charlie *7:11Charlie the Penguinyolo *Paige The Puffle Handler has finished their coffee. *Donutella has entered the Coffee Break room. *7:13DonutellaHello! *7:13Charlie the Penguinhi *7:14DonutellaI'm gonna edit my RP * pig2013 has entered the Coffee Break room. *7:14Helmetpig2013Bok bok *7:14Halopro3how was your trip? *7:14Helmetpig2013It was good *7:14Halopro3are you back home? *7:15Helmetpig2013DAT IS GUT TRIP *Yeah *7:15DonutellaAll done *7:15Helmetpig2013YOU OUTTA LOVE OREOS *7:15Halopro3are you gonna work on my drawing? and pm *7:15Helmetpig2013Sure *7:15DonutellaRoleplay/4-12 *7:15Charlie the PenguinToday I was just walking around minding my own business when I was attacked by a group of dedicated scientologists. "Have you heard of Elron Hubard?" "Psychitriats it prosuedo science!" "The alien overlord Xenu is spreading LIES!" It was horrifying *7:15Halopro3you remember what i wanted? *pm dad *7:16Helmetpig2013Blonde hair,diva glasses,surfboard,pink bikini,sandals (is it correct) *7:17Charlie the Penguinive planned three installments of TCF *7:17DonutellaI wish I could get a custom *but I'm not a penguin *7:17Charlie the Penguinthe next one im gonna adapt off of "Take a Hike, Spike!" *7:17Helmetpig2013I saw part 8 *Of tcf *XD *7:17Halopro3yes and charged pharaoh shot dad *7:18Charlie the Penguinthen i'm gonna do a final one that will be a little darker *7:18Halopro3and im using it on franky *7:18Charlie the Penguinits going to explain why penguins never die. *7:18Helmetpig2013Gary:pluffy and wingman have big hearts *7:18Donutellaoh oh can I be in it? *7:18Helmetpig2013Paige:awww *Gary:no I'm serious *7:18Charlie the Penguin *ok @donutella *7:18DonutellaI actually can't die *I'm immortal! *7:18Helmetpig2013Paige: WUT *7:19DonutellaBut I never seem to grow older *7:19Charlie the Penguinmore like BWAFT *7:19Helmetpig2013My reaction: lolwut *7:19DonutellaI'd say I'm a 10-13 year old *But I'm probably around 2,000 years old *7:20Charlie the Penguinwhat the *7:20Helmetpig2013well I'm OVER 9000 *Pluffy:WHAT 9000?! no way that's right *7:20Charlie the Penguinactually, we're technically eight years old *cp was created in 2005 *7:21Helmetpig2013YAY I MARRIED AT 8 WOOT WOOT *7:21DonutellaWell my planet was created whenever donuts were created *7:21Charlie the Penguin *7:21Donutellathat or they got donuts from my planet *7:21Helmetpig2013DUNKIN DONUTS *7:22Charlie the Penguinactually, this wikipedia article says that tokidoki, the company that created you was also created in 2005 * has entered the Coffee Break room. *7:22Helmetpig2013Donuts were invented by the awesomess person *7:22Charlie the Penguinsup doggeh *7:22Donutellaoh *7:22Helmetpig2013DOGGEH I GOTS SERIES 11 CP STUFF *WEEEEEEESH *7:23Dogkid1EEEK *7:23Charlie the Penguinhelmeh pm *7:23Dogkid1HOLY CRAP *7:25Helmetpig2013I GOTS IT ON EBAY *7:25Charlie the PenguinCharleh Doggeh Donutelleh Halopreh Helmeh *7:25Dogkid1http://images.wikia.com/survivorsdogs/images/3/3b/Survivors_TEC.jpgthat looks nothing like Lucky *7:28Charlie the Penguinwhat the * has finished their coffee. *7:28DonutellaCharlie do you remember when you said that you didn't want copyrighted characters in TCF * has entered the Coffee Break room. *7:28Charlie the Penguinyah *7:29DonutellaWell I am a copyrighted charector.. *7:29Charlie the Penguinbut youre a user *7:29Halopro3dad pm *7:29Donutellaoh ok *7:29Dogkid1STUPID NIGHTWINGS *7:30Helmetpig2013!SUMMON TOMTOM *7:30Halopro3daaaaaad pm *7:30Helmetpig2013!summon MACKDONALDS *7:30Charlie the Penguinyoure not saying their names right * *7:32Halopro3http://prntscr.com/21s61b look and dad pm *dad pm *7:34Donutellahttp://youtu.be/WoRnHbrP3I8 *7:34Dogkid1SASAAAAAH *7:35Halopro3dad pm *7:35Helmetpig2013!summon McKenzie *BADABABABA! *!summon tumiss *7:36Halopro3!summon dr. cossac *7:37Helmetpig2013!summon tehgallopingsausage *7:37Donutella!summon tastiness * *makes donuts appear* *7:37Halopro3!summon franky so we can beat the crap out of him *7:38Helmetpig2013 *7:38Donutellathe tastiness is here! *7:38Charlie the PenguinI'll do it. !summon McKenzie the Penguin *7:38Helmetpig2013!summon squidword *McKenzie the Penguin has entered the Coffee Break room. *7:38Helmetpig2013 *eats donut* *7:38DonutellaWhos this? *7:38Charlie the Penguinmy wife... *7:38McKenzie the PenguinHello! *7:38DonutellaOh hi! *7:38McKenzie the Penguin *7:38DonutellaOh and Charlie *7:38Charlie the Penguinyah *7:38Helmetpig2013BADABABABA HERBERT'S LOVIN IT *7:38Donutellacan I have a spot on the navmap? *7:39Halopro3dad pm *7:39Charlie the Penguink *7:39Helmetpig2013Herro kenzie themMcKenzie *7:39Dogkid1http://prntscr.com/21s6vs *7:39Charlie the Penguin quit, you can have his spot *7:39DonutellaOk *7:39Dogkid1my navmap is too big *7:39McKenzie the PenguinAw, quit? *7:39Charlie the PenguinYah *7:40Helmetpig2013 *7:40DonutellaHe didn't quit quit *7:40Helmetpig2013What?! *7:40Donutellahes just not gonna be on most of the time *I can't blame him *FBI surveillance Bot 5 has entered the Coffee Break room. *7:40Donutellahes got a life *7:40Charlie the PenguinHe told me on CPW that he doesn't wanna come on anymore because Pixie is never on *7:40Dogkid1time to go door to door *7:40McKenzie the PenguinOuch. *7:41Charlie the Penguinikr *7:41DonutellaWell thats not a very good reason *is it? *7:41Charlie the Penguinthats what he said *7:41Halopro3barny is franky and im bart http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYCo5YpHEu0 *7:41Charlie the PenguinAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- wait wut *7:41Helmetpig2013I miss pixie *7:41Halopro3dad pm *7:42Dogkid1I want The Dark Secret *7:42DonutellaBRB *7:42FBI surveillance Bot 5 *7:42Charlie the PenguinOMG ITS A WALRUS *WALRUS OF DEATH *7:42Halopro3daaaaaaad pm *7:42Charlie the PenguinITS GONNA KILL US *7:42Helmetpig2013If she comes back I'll make every moment count *HI JIMMY *7:43FBI surveillance Bot 5I STILL CAN'T SEE THE DAMN LAMP *7:43Dogkid1IT'S RIGHT THERE! *7:43Halopro3DAD PM *7:43FBI surveillance Bot 5are you drunk? *7:43Helmetpig2013BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGRAGRA *7:44Dogkid1Walrus, I can ask you the same question *7:44Charlie the PenguinOMGFLAGAIFAOIWAEFOA *7:45FBI surveillance Bot 5WHERE'S THE LAMP *7:45Helmetpig2013MY WIFE ATE MY HOUSE...WHAT DO I DO?! *7:45Charlie the PenguinBRING THE MARINES *7:46Halopro3charge pharaoh shot her *7:46Helmetpig2013 *throws lamp* THERE *7:46FBI surveillance Bot 5WHERE?! *7:46Charlie the Penguin *talks on radio* HELLO? MARINES?! CODE #346! 346!!!! * *7:46FBI surveillance Bot 5I STILL SEE NO LAMP *7:46Dogkid1IT'S RIGHT THERE *7:46Helmetpig2013 *throws lamps at walrus* *THERE *7:47Charlie the Penguin *marines come* *7:47Dogkid1THERE YOU DRUNKEN....WALRUS! *7:47FBI surveillance Bot 5I give up, I can't see the lamp *7:47Halopro3dad pm *7:47Helmetpig2013What are they going to do *7:47Charlie the PenguinGeneral: Sorry we have a strict policy that we must stay at least 100ft away from living things that are 50ft tall *Me: *7:48Dogkid1 *7:48FBI surveillance Bot 5take a picture it'll last longer *7:49Helmetpig2013Charlie *something tells me this isn't my wife who ate my igloo *7:50Charlie the Penguin *calls puffle exterminators* CODE 9! CODE 9! *7:51Helmetpig2013Charlie *This is a penguin *7:51Charlie the Penguin *calls marines* ALRIGHT COME BACK *7:52Halopro3Charlie pm *7:52Helmetpig2013 there is a pink feather on their arm and they have done a bad job with hair dye *7:52DonutellaBack *7:52Helmetpig2013I can see purple *7:52Charlie the Penguinoh *7:52Helmetpig2013 IT'S THE WHALE * *THE WHALE *7:52Charlie the PenguinTHATS NO WHALE *ITS A NARWHAL *NARWHAL OF DEATH *7:53DonutellaI love narwal *7:53Charlie the PenguinITS GONNA KILL US *7:53Helmetpig2013IT IS A THE FATTEST THING ALIVE *7:53Halopro3dad pm *7:53Dogkid1NARWHAL NARWHAL *SWIMMING IN THE DEEP *7:53FBI surveillance Bot 5 *7:53Helmetpig2013It haz chezborger *7:53FBI surveillance Bot 5 * *7:53Helmetpig2013Wait it is a narwhal *7:53Charlie the Penguinidk *7:54DonutellaAnywho... *7:54Halopro3dad pm *7:54Helmetpig2013 is at the town doing something...damn penguins and their pinkness *7:54Halopro3daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad pm *7:55FBI surveillance Bot 5WHAT DOES THE WALRUS SAY?! *7:55Donutellahttp://youtu.be/WoRnHbrP3I8 That guy is slow *7:55Helmetpig2013Edward had to punch the slow guy *Slow guy:owww *7:56Charlie the Penguin"I'm blue!" said Edward/ *7:56Helmetpig2013I'm blue said Edward *7:56FBI surveillance Bot 5STUPID FLY *7:56DonutellaI dont get that reference *Is it like a video or something? *7:57Helmetpig2013Slow guy was slow *7:57FBI surveillance Bot 5I WANNA KILL DAT FLY *7:57Helmetpig2013TOMTOM WAS TOMTOM *7:58Donutellahuh? *7:59FBI surveillance Bot 5TOMTOMS! *7:59Helmetpig2013Charlie and I get it *7:59FBI surveillance Bot 5I hate tomtoms *they stole my time gems *7:59DonutellaWhat are tomtoms? *7:59Charlie the PenguinTOMTOMS ARE TOMTOMS *7:59Helmetpig2013Purcee you must go WEEEEEESH and crash *Right said purcee *8:00DonutellaI googled tomtom *8:00Helmetpig2013WEEEEEEEESH *crashes* *8:00Donutellaand I got a GPS company *8:00FBI surveillance Bot 5i know what tomtoms are *might not be the tomtoms you guys are talking about *8:01Helmetpig2013TomTom (thomas) *8:02Charlie the Penguintomtoms are tomtoms *that go WEEEEEEESH *and crash *and then they go *8:02Helmetpig2013XD *Tumiss eats hummus and lettuce *8:02Halopro3dad pm *8:03FBI surveillance Bot 5knew it *it weren't the tomtoms i knew *8:03Dogkid1AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH *8:03Halopro3daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad pm *8:03Dogkid1ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *8:03Charlie the Penguintomtomtomtomtomtom *8:04FBI surveillance Bot 5tomtoms... *8:05Halopro3daaaaaaaads pm *8:05DonutellaHello *8:05Helmetpig2013GALLOPING SAUSAGE *SAUSAGE *GALLOPING SAUSAGE *GAL GAL GALLOPING SAUSAGE *8:06Halopro3dad pm *dad pm *8:08DonutellaSo *8:08Dogkid1FINISHED MY LATEST EPISODE *IDC IF NOBODY READS IT IT'S AWESOME *8:08DonutellaIs my navmap picture ready yet? *Can I see it @Dogkid *8:09Dogkid1i'll pm it since it's on my wiki and linking to other wikis is against the rules *8:09Donutellaok *8:10Halopro3dad pm *8:10DonutellaMy navmap picture isn't ready yet *8:11Charlie the PenguinTOMTOMS are TOMTOMS who like to go weesh and crash. They are very commonly seen ing, and enjoy coke, sausages, lettuce, and some guy named Justin Beaver. They are friends with Simon Cowell, Hitler, and the coke delivery guy. They hate controllers that are fat, people who like the color blue too much, and Mrs. Kindley. Also payiches. I just like that word. *(epicmeme) *...i should totally tweet that. *8:11Helmetpig2013XD *8:11Halopro3dad pm *8:11Helmetpig2013What's sausage?? *A big blue POOP *8:12Halopro3DAD PM *8:13Donutellaoh ok *8:13Helmetpig2013They enjoy making poops on shoe and pull the express chicken,and are lazy bones *8:13Donutellaso what about my navmap picture *Donutella has finished their coffee. *Donutella has entered the Coffee Break room. *8:16Charlie the PenguinSausages are SAUSAGES who like to go "Poop poop!" They love themselves, cheese puffs, and getting back TO WHERE YOU WANT MEH NOW. They are commonly seen screaming, "HUHUHUHUHUHUHUUH!" for no apparent reason. Because of this, they never get credited. *8:16Halopro3dad pm *8:16DonutellaCan my navmap picture be the one where I hug a sugar cube? *8:17Charlie the PenguinI LIKE HUGGING SUGAR CUBES OMGFLAGBLASTAPOFAIWJOSDF *8:17DonutellaFile:DonutellaCloseUp.jpg *8:17Halopro3dad pm *8:17DonutellaIt makes me look cute *I can't edit the navmap *I'm not an admin *8:19Halopro3dad pm *dad pm please *dad... *8:23Charlie the Penguinhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZ_JOBCLF-I *8:24Halopro3dad pm *8:25Dogkid1here *i added you *8:27DonutellaHmm.. *maybe I should use a different picture *Can you use this one? *File:Don.jpg *8:31Dogkid1fized *fixed *fixed *8:31Donutellaok * has finished their coffee. *8:31DonutellaThats better! *8:33Dogkid1lolby * has finished their coffee. *8:33FBI surveillance Bot 5mondays... *FBI surveillance Bot 5 has finished their coffee. *8:36DonutellaHello *Dead donuts * has entered the Coffee Break room. *8:40Charlie the Penguinbored *8:40DonutellaHey your on the chat! *8:41Charlie the Penguinum *8:41DonutellaI got my navmap thing taken care of *8:41Charlie the Penguinive been on the chat *8:41Donutellaand my RP thing was taken care of too *Roleplay/4-12 *its actually 4-11 *8:42Charlie the Penguinno one has been on rp lately *8:42Donutellabut I made a type-o *aww man *I came it at the wrong time *Can you at least reply? * has finished their coffee. *McKenzie the Penguin has finished their coffee. * has entered the Coffee Break room. *8:53DonutellaDead donuts *8:53Halopro3Dad pm *Donutella has finished their coffee. * pig2013 has finished their coffee. * pig2013 has entered the Coffee Break room. *8:56Charlie the Penguin *8:57Helmetpig2013Thanks *How do you get a penguin to stop eating my donuts? *A:eat them before they eat you *B:hacmhack ingoIngoingoinginto computer and take their items *8:58Halopro3dad pm *8:58Helmetpig2013 *hack them by going into a computer and take their items *C:eat cake *8:58Halopro3daaaaaaaaaaaaaad pm *8:59Helmetpig2013Charlie what do we do?! *A B or C *8:59Halopro3A *8:59Helmetpig2013Um * *9:00Charlie the PenguinCCCCCC *C *FOR *CHARLIE *AND *CAKE *9:00Helmetpig2013Cake *Okay *But *TheThat isntisn't stopping tothe problem *^ DAMN PHONE *9:01Halopro3dad pm *9:01Charlie the Penguin #idontcare *9:01Helmetpig2013THE ELDER POOP HAS A DEVIL MOTORCYCLE *For me *9:01Charlie the Penguinim willing to let the island BURN so i can eat cake *jk *9:01Helmetpig2013ForeFor lememeehehe *For MEEEEEEE *9:01Halopro3dad pm *9:01Helmetpig2013What about B? *Also you can do C *9:02Charlie the PenguinHey, look over there! *sees very large spherical object fall into orbit and become its own planet* Oh crap thats mom isn't it In the Millennium Falcon... Sensei: That's no moon... that's a space station. Han: It's too big to be a space station. Sensei: Hmmm... oh by the way, you're heading straight towards i- *Falcon crashes* * *calls navy* *calls marines* *calls army* *calls cake delivery guy* *9:03Helmetpig2013XD *9:03Halopro3dad pm *9:04Charlie the Penguin *everyone attacks mom, but the bullets bounce off of her* Me: I TOLD YOU, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS FREAKING THREATEN HER WITH DIVORCE *GAAAAH SHES GROWING *9:04Helmetpig2013I WANNA DIVORCE *Did it work? *9:05Charlie the PenguinJudge: Okay blah blah blah youre divorced. *runs off* Me: Never say that out loud. *9:05Helmetpig2013CRAP *9:06Charlie the Penguinwell, at least youre not married to that thing *9:06Helmetpig2013AHHHHHH *shoves lightsaber in head* *9:06Charlie the PenguinMom: I NEED FOOD *9:06Helmetpig2013Me:*throws bomb* *9:06Charlie the PenguinThere's only one thing we can do... * *gets needle* * *flies up and pops mom* * *mom deflates* *9:07Helmetpig2013Is she going to be ok? *9:07Charlie the Penguinyes *but kinda flat *its better than being huge though *9:07Helmetpig2013Atleast she isn't fat *9:08Charlie the PenguinMom: OMGFKALFJAFJOIWHAIHAWIFHAWIEHEWAIF *9:08Helmetpig2013But she is quite flat *9:08Charlie the Penguin...and she's brain damaged *9:08Halopro3i was born with brain damage *9:08Helmetpig2013 *throws Gary's brain in* *DERE *9:09Charlie the PenguinGary: MWFAJSAKFLAWEKi can play musical chairs with my teethESIHTIREHITWEH *dies* Me: *9:09Helmetpig2013Now just some oberry juices and she is normal *fills head with o berries* *NOW *WE *WAIT *24-48 hours later *9:10Charlie the Penguin this is pointless *9:11Helmetpig2013Is she normal? *Cuz the YouTube poop haz a puffle motorcycle for us *9:11Halopro3dad pm *9:12Charlie the PenguinAnd Gordon would say, "Poop poop poop, YouTube Poop!" *9:12Helmetpig2013XD *hen iI drive the snow trekker to deliver pizza *Undies CHECK *Pants CHECK *Bumper CHECKum *Donutella has entered the Coffee Break room. *9:13Helmetpig2013Bumper sticker CHECK *one last thing *9:13DonutellaThe pizza? *9:13Helmetpig2013 *sucks up air from tire* *9:14Halopro3dad pm *9:14Helmetpig2013TIRE PREASURE *in a squeaky voice* *9:14Charlie the PenguinTHE PSA PIZZA IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND MEH THE PSA PIZZA IS THE PIZZA THATS VERY TA-ASTY *9:15Helmetpig2013XD *9:16DonutellaLol *9:16Charlie the PenguinPSAAAAAAAA PIZZA IS DUH PIZZA, YEAH, FOW YO AND... *in a high voice* MEEEEEEEEEEE *9:17DonutellaSweet! *9:17Helmetpig2013XD *9:17DonutellaSo where is it? *9:17Helmetpig2013 *we are in a stormy area* *CHARLIE LET GO OF THE PIZZA *9:17Halopro3dad pm *9:18Charlie the PenguinNO *NO *NO *NO *NO * *blows around in the wind* *NO *9:18Helmetpig2013CHARLIE *LET *GO *OF *THE *PIZZA *9:19Charlie the PenguinNEVER *9:19Helmetpig2013Now we are tired * *moves slowly* *We need to eat something *9:20DonutellaRoleplay/4-12 *Oh oh! *9:20Charlie the PenguinLETS EAT MOM *9:20DonutellaI can make some donuts appear *9:20Charlie the Penguin *9:20Helmetpig2013NEVER *9:20Donutella *makes donuts appear* *9:21Helmetpig2013Y u anna eat her? * *wanna *9:21Charlie the Penguin *eats mom* NOM NOM NOM *sees donuts* Ooh! NOM NOM NOM *9:21DonutellaDid you just eat your mom? *9:21Charlie the Penguinno.... * *9:22Helmetpig2013Y U EAT HER?! *9:22DonutellaOk I'm officially scared of you charlie *9:22Helmetpig2013 *noms on donut* *9:22Charlie the PenguinCAUSE SHE WAS BEIN BAD *9:22Helmetpig2013What was she doing? *9:22Charlie the PenguinSHE ATE MAH FREAKING FURNITURE *and she doesnt like mah drawings D: *9:22Helmetpig2013 *9:22DonutellaMeep! * *hides* *9:23Helmetpig2013Did she look fat and juicy to you? (Now I'm sounding like I want some) *9:23Charlie the Penguin *PERVERT *whacks with baseball bat* * *is going insane* *9:24DonutellaShe wasn't even donut themed! *And I am *AHHHHH * * Donutella ran away *9:24Helmetpig2013 * Helmetpig2013 has delivered the pizza *9:24Charlie the PenguinONE OF YOU LOOKS VERY DELICIOUS SOME ONE LIIIIIIIKE * *9:24Helmetpig2013 * Helmetpig2013 has eaten McKenzie *Mmmmmm *That waz gut *9:25Donutellaphew! *9:25Charlie the Penguin * Charlie the Penguin has killed * *bored *9:25DonutellaI'm glad you didn't eat me *9:25Helmetpig2013 * Helmetpig2013 is immortal * * Helmetpig2013 didn't really eat McKenzie *9:25Charlie the Penguin * Charlie the Penguin and McKenzie are immortal too * *9:25Donutella * Donutella is hiding *9:26Helmetpig2013 * Helmetpig2013 ate in a McKenzie suit *9:26Charlie the Penguin *eats 's hat* *9:26Helmetpig2013 * Helmetpig2013 wears more than 1 hat * * Helmetpig2013 wears clothes under is clothes under hos clothes *i *9:27Charlie the PenguinOMG ITS LIKE UNLIMITED FOOD *9:27Donutella * Donutella is still hiding *9:27Charlie the Penguin *eats 's hat over and over* *9:27Helmetpig2013 * Helmetpig2013 has thrown a cardboard PH at Charlie *Eat that * * Helmetpig2013 needs a turkey for thanksgiving *Charlie do you have turkey? *9:28DonutellaI have one! *http://youtu.be/rc90U29B6b0 *9:29Charlie the Penguin *goes berserk* Me: Hey... hey guy. Guy: Wut Me: What's your name? Guy: Uh... Edward... Me: Do you like killing babies, Edward? Edward: Uh... what? Me: Do you like chopping up kittens, Edward? Edward: Uh... what is this? Me: *sets self on fire* AAAAHHHH Edward: AAAAAAHHHHH *9:29Helmetpig2013How bout Pete? *Mascots? *Anything? *Hobo ? *9:30Halopro3Dad pm *9:30Charlie the PenguinDo you like setting fire to mentally handicapped pookies, Dad? *9:30Helmetpig2013No *9:30Charlie the PenguinI'm bored. *explodes* *9:30Halopro3Dad pm *9:30Charlie the Penguin *9:30Helmetpig2013I only burn yo momma's fat *Wait *9:31Charlie the PenguinOH YO PERVERT *whacks* *9:31Helmetpig2013I FOUND THE THAKSGIVING FOOD *PETE STUFFED WITH HERBERT GUTS *9:31Halopro3DAD PM *9:31Helmetpig2013I'M NOT A PERVERT *9:31DonutellaOk eww *9:32Charlie the PenguinDONT FREAKIN EAT TURKEYS THEIR BIRDS LIKE YO *9:32Helmetpig2013 *hits Charlie* *Okay I won't *9:32Charlie the PenguinOuch. Do you like exploding Catbugs, Dad? *9:32Helmetpig2013SPIT MY WIFE OUT *NO *9:33Halopro3Dad pm *9:33Charlie the PenguinDo you like eating puppies, ? *9:33Helmetpig2013 SPIT HER OUT *9:33Charlie the PenguinI'm getting bored. There's nothing to do... *dies* *9:33Helmetpig2013I no like eating puppies *9:33DonutellaI'm getting the feeling s getting annoyed in real life *9:33Helmetpig2013SISPIT MY WIFE WJO *9:33Halopro3DAAAAAAAAAAD pm *9:33Helmetpig2013OUT *9:34Charlie the Penguin(we're just messing around, tella ) *9:34DonutellaEVERYONES TALKING IN CAPS *9:34Helmetpig2013I'm acting *9:34DonutellaIN CHAOTIC *9:34Helmetpig2013ARRRRGH I'M ROCKCHOPPPA *9:34Halopro3Dad pm *9:34Helmetpig2013IMI'M A HELLACRAPPER *9:34Charlie the PenguinDO YOU GUYS LIKE BLOWING UP CRUISE SHIPS? *9:34Helmetpig2013I LIKE BLOWING UP *9:35Halopro3Dad pm *9:35Helmetpig2013ALSO DUMPING HER IN THE SEA *9:35DonutellaI LIKE BLOWING UP BALOONS *9:35Charlie the PenguinDo you like flooding small preschools, ? *9:35Helmetpig2013No *9:36DonutellaSpeaking of wich *9:36Charlie the Penguin *takes out lighter and randomly catches on fire* AAAAAHHHHH *9:36Halopro3... *9:36DonutellaEvery year all of tokidoki has a big party *9:36Helmetpig2013I LIKE CAKE,DONUTS,TURTLES,TRAINS,MY WIFE,COOKIES,CAKE,DONUTS,DONUTS AND DONUTS *9:36Donutellaand this year their gonna have it hear in CP! *9:36Charlie the PenguinDo you like eating penguins alive, ? *9:36Helmetpig2013No *9:37Charlie the PenguinI like soft tacos *9:37Halopro3Dad pm *9:37Helmetpig2013Charlie you ate mah wife SPIT HER OUT * pig2013 has finished their coffee. *9:37Charlie the PenguinDo you take pride in shoving toddlers' hands into electric sockets, ? *9:38DonutellaAww he left *9:38Charlie the Penguin *Paige The Puffle Handler has entered the Coffee Break room. *9:38Paige The Puffle Handler *Charlie I escaped *9:39DonutellaHi PH *9:39Paige The Puffle HandlerHi *9:39Charlie the PenguinAW, POOR LITTLE IS SAAAAD HE'S A SAAAAD LITTLE THE SAD FARIES ARE SPRINKLING DEPRESSING DUST ALL OVER YOUR LITTLE SOBBING HEAD *dies* *9:39Donutellad *9:39Charlie the Penguin *Hey do you take pride in shoving toddlers' hands into electric sockets, Paige? *9:40Paige The Puffle Handler *eats couch* *Um no *9:40Donutelladid you know that in chemistry, pH is a measure of the acidity or basicity of an aqueous solution. *9:40Charlie the Penguinthat explains a lot *9:40Paige The Puffle HandlerWut *9:40Charlie the Penguinit means that someone FREAKING EATS TOO MUCH *9:41Paige The Puffle HandlerUm... *9:41DonutellaDonuts? *9:41Paige The Puffle HandlerNo I don't *goes behind desk* *I don't eat a lot *9:41Charlie the PenguinHey do you like killing babies, Paige? *9:42Paige The Puffle HandlerNo *9:42DonutellaHere we go again... *9:42Charlie the Penguini like cheese *9:42Paige The Puffle HandlerI wanna bite those diva pookies' heads off >:) MUHUHAHA *9:42DonutellaOh oh I wanna try that! *9:42Paige The Puffle HandlerAND EAT THEM *9:43Donutellanot the pookie head thing *9:43Charlie the PenguinHey do you like building little people made of your donuts and eating them, Paige? *9:43Paige The Puffle HandlerI want my baby back baby back baby back ribs *9:43Halopro3Mom pm *9:43Paige The Puffle HandlerI like eating *9:43DonutellaYeah I'm gonna go hide again * * Donutella is hiding *9:44Halopro3Mom pm *9:44Paige The Puffle HandlerCHILLIES BABY BACK RIBS (pookie ibs) *9:44Donutella * Donutella is scared *9:44Charlie the PenguinDo you like eating people who are made of donuts, Paige? *9:45Paige The Puffle HandlerBarbecue sauce *Yeah I do *9:45DonutellaI'm not made of donuts! *9:45Paige The Puffle Handler *eats behind desk* *9:45DonutellaMy clothes are! *9:46Charlie the PenguinDo you like eating people who have the word 'donut' in their names, Paige? *9:46Paige The Puffle HandlerYEA *9:46DonutellaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH * * Donutella ran away *9:46Charlie the Penguin *looks directly at tella* Hey, Donutella.... do you know anyone who has 'donut' in their names? *9:46Paige The Puffle Handler<-- btw you mad that Pete is in my icon @Charlie *Donutellayes *me! *9:47Halopro3Mom pm *9:48Charlie the PenguinWow, you didnt have to tell me that *but since you did... *MWA HA HA *9:48DonutellaAAAAAAHHHH * * Donutella hides *9:49Paige The Puffle Handler *eats TV* don't mind me *Mmmmm *9:49Charlie the PenguinHey do you like chopping up kittens Donutella? *9:49Paige The Puffle Handler *eats table* *9:49Charlie the Penguinbrb *9:49Paige The Puffle Handler *eats Charlie's furniture* * has finished their coffee. * has entered the Coffee Break room. *Paige The Puffle Handler has finished their coffee. The End BTW do you like chopping up kittens?